


Silent Happiness

by Swoon21



Series: The Tiger and The Rabbit [3]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: This little ficlet fits after Part 3 but it can be read separately.





	

It was late at night and Tora was smoking on the balcony shivering slightly from the chilly night air when a pair of long arms encircled his waist from behind and a warm body pressed against his naked back. Tora smiled.

“Hey.” The arms around him tightened in response.

“Sorry I woke you up.”

“It’s ok.” He could feel the reply against his shoulder “I was cold without you.” 

“I’ll be right back, go to bed.” But Shou didn’t move. He didn’t say anything either, just stood there softly breathing into Tora’s neck.

Tora looked back to his cigarette, trying to keep it as far from Shou as possible. The vocalist hated when smoke got into his hair, it made him very pissy. Yet Shou never bitched about his smoking and never demanded that he quit for which the guitarist was immensely grateful. It was one of the few weaknesses he allowed himself. Tora knew Shou didn’t approve it but the man respected his decisions and his needs. It’s always been like that. Tora closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

For some reason his mind drifted back to the time when he decided to continue the tour after being diagnosed with spinal disc hernia. They discussed it over and over and everyone was trying to talk him out of it but to no avail. Shou was the only one who didn’t object. And it wasn’t because he didn’t care enough –Tora knew he cared more than anyone. It was because he understood. 

Tora has never been sentimental, he didn’t believe that people were made for each other. He always thought it was just an excuse to justify their failed relationships. But being with Shou made him think that maybe, just maybe there was more to it. 

They stood like that for a few more minutes, Tora smoking and Shou embracing him. The cool air felt good against the guitarist’s skin and the soft breathing on his neck was soothing. To an onlooker it might have looked like a simple scene, but it wasn’t. It was silent happiness.


End file.
